Confine
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: "I'm sorry Jim, I cannot answer that." Spock Prime told him. "Oh I understand the whole paradox-" Jim shrugged, not surprised but disappointed. He was cut off though by the Vulcan. "No Jim, I cannot answer that because in my reality, there is no Eva Smith." Sequel to Amicitiae, Kirk/OC
1. Into Darkness

_**Star Trek: Into Darkness**_

The hooded figure ran from the temple with the army of white aliens running after him. In his hand was a scroll the natives believed to have been sent by their Gods.

As he ran through the thick red grass-like plants, he could hear the oncoming hoard wanting to rip him piece by piece. He was startled though by a giant creature rearing up its hind legs and roaring at the man.

The figure pulled out his phaser and stunned the creature. It fell to the floor to reveal another hooded figure having to move out of the way of being squashed.

The new stranger pulled their hood down to reveal a woman with extremely short, chocolate brown hair.

"Bloody hell Jim!" Eva shouted at him. "That was our ride!"

The first figure pulled down his hood to reveal Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. His groaned as he realised his mistake but he couldn't for long as the sounds of the natives approaching caught his attention.

"Aw great." He muttered before running past Eva and grabbing her hand to drag her along. "Run."

Eva didn't need to be told twice and allowed Jim to drag her by the hand. After a while though the two realised they could run faster if they weren't joined and the two parted physical contact.

Due to the narrow paths Eva had to run slightly behind Jim. She looked over her shoulder and saw the oncoming mass of angry bodies, screaming in a foreign tongue.

"What the hell did you take?" She shouted to the man after seeing how worked up they were.

"I don't know but they were all bowing to it." He answered. Eva rolled her eyes at him but kept running. She watched as Jim pulled out a communicator. "Kirk to shuttle one. The Nibirans are out of the kill zone. They are clear, repeat they are clear. Spock get in there and neutralise the volcano. Let's get out of here!"

Eva could see the rising smoke out of the corner of her eye. She really didn't want to be anywhere near here when it exploded.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted at her side. Eva's hand went to grasp her mid section and when she pulled it back up, it was covered in the red liquid which was her blood. She had caught sight of the spear which had sailed past her and was now a few feet ahead. Well she thought it had sailed past her but apparently it had nicked her.

A fiery sensation erupted where she had been caught. She clamped her hand to her side trying to apply pressure to the wound. She kept running and Jim didn't seem to realise there was anything wrong with her.

"Copy that." Jim said in front of her.

"What?" Eva asked. "What's happening?"

The Captain ignored her and kept running. She could see they were reaching a cliff face and soon they would have nowhere to run.

"Jim, the beach is over there" Eva pointed in a direction they weren't running in.

"We're not going to the beach." He told her as he placed the scroll on a branch so it fell down to reveal its contents.

"What?" Eva hissed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You volunteered for this mission." Kirk shot back at here.

"Because you would have taken Bones otherwise." She argued back. Secretly though she was glad to be out of the Enterprise and doing something more physical than working on a computer. However she was regretting her decision to come now, her side hurting like hell.

The two ran off the cliff face screaming as they did so, hopeless flapping their arms in hope they could soften the eventual impact with the water.

It did no such thing but once submerged in the warm sea, Eva forgot about her wound as much as she could and followed Jim as the two swam to the Enterprise. Both shed the long cloaks they were wearing instead being left in swim suits.

Scotty hadn't been too impressed when Jim made him park it on the ocean bed but Eva had to admit, it was a good hiding place.

Eva followed Jim into the little hold where they held on to the circle bar on the roof as the water was sucked out. Eva made sure to hide her wound from the Captain. As soon as the water was gone the two ripped their goggles off, something they had managed to put on as they fell.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship on the bottom of the ocean?" A Scottish accent asked them. Jim and Eva turned to look at the head of engineering. "We've been down here since last night. The salt water's gonna-"

"Scotty." Jim cut him off. "Where's Spock?"

"Still in the volcano sir." Scotty told him.

Jim moved past him and made his way out of the room, no doubt going to the bridge, Scotty following him.

A young Ensign, who was waiting at the side for Scotty, noticed that there was someone missing. He walked a little forward and found the ship's weapons officer hunched over and clutching her side.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" The young man asked her.

"Actually I don't think it is." She winced, her breathing heavy. The adrenaline from escaping the angry natives was running out.

"You've gone a little pale ma'am." He commented as he stepped into the room.

"I think I may need to see Dr McCoy." She said and that's when the Ensign noticed the blood on her suit, seeping around where her hand was placed.

Before he could say anything else he had to dash forward and catch the collapsing Eva in his arms.

* * *

"Spock, you alright?" Kirk asked his first officer as he ran into the transporter room, Bones hot on his heels.

"Captain, you let them see the ship." The Vulcan stated.

"He's alright." Bones muttered.

"Dr McCoy to medical." A voice on the intercom said. "Urgent, Dr McCoy to medical."

Jim shot Bones a confused look, who could need help that badly? But Bones couldn't answer his question as he was already sprinting out of the room to see what all the fuss was about.

Quickly he found himself in the medical bay. A nurse came up to him as she directed him over to the bed.

"She just collapsed apparently when she came back on board. We've tried cleaning the wound but we think there is some kind of poison in her system." The nurse explained.

"Where are the files for the patient?" The chief medical officer asked. A curtain was drawn around the bed hiding the patient from him. "How am I supposed to treat the patient if I don't have any medical files?"

"We don't have any on her sir." The nurse told him. "They're classified. That's why we called you."

Before opening the curtain, he already knew who the patient was.

Eva lay on the bed with shallow breaths and soaking wet hair. Her wet suit had been rolled down to her waist so Bones could see the wound on her side. Her toned body from years on extensive exercise and fighting was clearly defined. The wound itself was only a minor cut, something he had never seen on Eva before which was what worried him.

In all the time he had known Eva she would hardly have any bruises or cuts of any kind. The girl sometimes had them when she had a serious accident but when that happened, those doctors from England would intervene and Kirk and Jim wouldn't see her for a couple of days until she was better again. They would never let them visit her when it happened.

Over the years Jim and Bones had tried to get information out of Eva about who they were but she would always avoid the question, shut them out. All the two knew was that she had a pretty nasty shuttle accident when she was 19 and it claimed both her parents' lives.

He looked at his friend lying there with sickly white skin. The veins on her eye lids and neck being highlighted as a nasty blue colour against her pale skin.

"Doctor McCoy?" The nurse asked waiting for instructions.

"You're right, there's something in her system." Bones nodded. There must have been some poison on that spear head or arrow, whatever had caught her. "Do we have any idea what?"

* * *

Jim had been to get changed and was now walking back onto the bridge.

"Keptain on the bridge." Chekov announced.

Jim couldn't help but smirk, he loved being announced onto the bridge. The room carried on working as Jim took a seat in his Captain's chair. He did a little scan of the room to see who was on duty. Uhura had changed and was at her station, Spock was missing though. He seemed to still be adjusting to his near death experience.

Jim would have appreciated a thank you for saving his life but that was Vulcans for you.

Sulu had changed as well and was already piloting the starship back to Earth. Jim turned to see how Eva was fairing but when he looked at the weapons desk she wasn't behind it.

His eye brows came together in confusion about where the Englishwoman could be. Now he thought about it though, he hadn't seen her since they had got back on the ship.

"Mister Sulu have you seen Lieutenant Smith?" Jim asked his pilot.

"No sir." Sulu answered.

Jim became a little worried now.

"Kirk to engineering." Jim opened a channel to his favourite Scotsman. "Scotty do you know with Lieutenant Smith is?"

"No Captain." Scotty replied. "Last time I saw her was when you got back on the ship."

Kirk cut the line and opened up another one to medical.

"Kirk to medical." He said. Then he remembered his friend had been called away. "Bones everything okay in medical?"

"Now it is." Bones replied.

"Have you seen Eva?" Jim asked hoping his growing fear was wrong.

"Why do you think I got called away?" The Doctor asked sarcastically, annoyed that Jim hadn't spotted sooner that Eva wasn't around.

They had only just managed to rid Eva of the poison and the girl was finally beginning to come around.

"1 minute and 3 seconds." Bones said when he heard the hiss of the doors behind him. He turned to see the Captain walking in. "That's the quickest you've ever managed to make it to medical. Your slowest being three days when you avoided that physical."

"Where is she?" Was all Jim asked, not even smiling at the Doctor's remark.

Bones nodded his head over to a bed which was surrounded by a curtain. Jim walked straight over and into the secluded area.

He immediately turned away and covered his eyes. Hoping he wasn't red in the face.

"There is a thing called knocking Kirk." Eva told him. She stood by her bedside still in her wet suit but it was also still pulled down to her waist revealing her black bra. On her side was a white pad used to cover the tender area. Eva felt slightly self conscious because it was Jim who had walked into the room but she decided by his reaction she was going to make him sweat a little. "You act like you've never seen a girl in a bra before."

"Well I've never seen you." Jim defended himself.

Of course he had seen girls in bras before but none who he liked as much as Eva. She was his friend...who was he kidding? She was more than that no matter how much he tried to deny it. He had fantasised about Eva, who wouldn't? Even before they had kissed Jim could appreciate the English beauty, with her stunning legs that seemed to go forever and not to mention those dark blue eyes which were always framed by the dark eye liner she wore.

Stop it Jim, he scolded himself. No other girl had made him act like this and he wasn't going to lose his cool now.

He turned back around to face Eva who stood with her hands on her hips. His eyes raked over her body accompanied by his usual smirk.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Eva smirked back at him, both were refusing to be the first to shy away.

"I have to say, you are one of the better ones I've seen." Jim commented as he stepped towards her.

"I'll take that as a compliment seeing the amount of girls you've seen is extremely high." Eva teased.

"You should." Jim nodded, stepping even closer to Eva. "Definitely the best English woman as well."

"Well I do try." Eva smirked. She sent out a little laugh but instead it turned to a hiss of pain and her hand flew to where the pad was.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked her.

Eva felt his breath across her face and when she looked up the two were inches apart. All teasing from a moment ago was gone and instead worry was in his voice.

"I'm fine." Eva told him. She felt something on her hand and looked down to see Jim had placed his own hand over hers.

He gently moved it from her side before his fingers skimmed across the surface of the pad applying slightly pressure every now and then.

Eva just watched his hand work across her skin, trying to keep her breathing under control. She winced every now and again which Jim saw. When he stopped he left his hand on her side.

She looked up to see his face even closer than before.

"A little less than fine then." Eva conceded and the two shared a small smile. Eva's eyes kept flicking to Jim's lips.

Both subconsciously moved towards the other, their lips millimetres apart when Bones came storming in.

"Eva." He looked up from his PADD to see Jim and Eva awkwardly stood as far apart as possible. Jim's hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck while Eva nervously got her wet suit all the way back on. Bones raised an eyebrow, looking at the Captain with a disapproving look before turning his attention back to his patient. "Tests came back, it's all out of your system."

"Oh good." Eva sighed. "I better get going then."

"Wait just a minute." Bones grabbed her arm as he walked past her. "You are not going anywhere."

"I have weapons checks to do. God knows what the saltwater did to our phasers." Eva argued.

"God knows how you survived Eva." Bones said exasperated. "You were lucky to make it back to the ship, let alone be standing her right now and breathing."

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"Eva the poison should have killed you in a matter of minutes." Bones told her.

Eva went quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. She sighed and lowered her head.

"Can I go back to my quarters and have a shower? Maybe even rest there." Eva suggested. "Please, you know how I don't sleep very well in hospital beds."

Bones grunted and Eva took it as her permission. She smiled at the doctor and made her way out of the room.

"You're to come check in with me as soon as you wake up." Bones shouted after her. Eva sent him another smile as well as one to Jim before leaving the room.

Bones turned back to the Captain.

"Jim I don't know what you're playing at but if you hurt Eva I swear I'll-"

"I'm doing nothing Bones, I promise." Jim held his hands up in defence.

"Sure didn't look like nothing." Bones muttered under his breath. "Listen you'll be needed on the bridge and you're already giving me a headache."

"Ah you know you'll get to spend all the time you want with me when we have shore leave." Jim patted him on the back as he left.

"Oh joy." Bones said sarcastically.

As he travelled in the lift Jim thought about Spock Prime's words to him almost a year ago now, while Bones stored Eva's blood he had taken while she was unconscious, to study when he had time.

But both men were thinking the same thing.

_Who are you Eva Smith?_


	2. The Club

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the first one.**

**So this is more of a filler chapter, an almost fun one if you will before getting into the plot of _Into Darkness. _Hope Kirk and Bones aren't too OOC**

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

Fingers lightly danced over the small scar on her side. Within the week it would already be nonexistent. Bones couldn't believe she had healed so well.

Eva heard the bell for her flat go.

She quickly put the t-shirt she was wearing back on. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, jeans and t-shirt were perfect for a day relaxing at home. She walked to her door, past her desk with the documents she had wanted to avoid, and made her way to the door.

"So where are we going tonight?" Jim asked. Once she had opened the door he had walked straight in and flung himself on the sofa. Eva rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind him and followed.

The two acted like the almost kiss had never happened, something Eva was grateful for.

"We aren't doing anything." Eva told him and she crossed her arms over her chest and sat in the single chair next to the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Kirk said looking confused at her.

"I'm going out with the weapons department." Eva explained. "One of the Ensigns is organising it, it's so we get to know each other better."

"You're their boss, you don't have to go." Jim stated.

"I don't have to but I want to." Eva shrugged. "Feels like I should make an effort for my department."

"Where you going?"

"Some new night club or other. I don't know." Eva answered. "The one just opened by O'Marly's."

"Well it looks like it's just me and Bones tonight." Jim sighed. A silence followed before Jim broke it. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"What?"

"On the Enterprise, when you were hit by that spear." Jim explained as he sat up to look at Eva. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"We couldn't exactly slow down." She pointed out. Jim was looking for a better answer. "Plus you and I know that you needed to be on that bridge to make sure Spock survived. If you had known I was injured then you would have taken me to medical yourself."

"No I wouldn't-"

"Yes you would have." Eva cut him off. Jim looked at her for a moment before conceding and flopping back onto the sofa, giving out a long sigh.

"You know the Vulcan still hasn't thanked me."

"What you do you expect? You broke the prime directive." Eva reminded him. "That kind of rule breaking must be the equivalent of murder in Vulcan society."

Jim gave out a small laugh before turning his head and looking at Eva directly.

"Lunch?" He asked.

"Afraid not." Eva said shaking her head. "I'm actually waiting for a call so I can't leave my flat."

At that moment in time Eva's phone began to ring.

"Listen I'll go for a drink tomorrow but this is important." She told him.

"Right...okay." Jim said standing up and feeling awkward. "I should go then."

"Sorry." Eva said but then turned her attention to her phone. "Eva Smith speaking."

Jim gave her one last look before he left her flat. He didn't hear who she was talking to.

"Yes Admiral Marcus, I got the paperwork."

* * *

"Jim what are we doing here?" Bones asked annoyed. "I thought we were going to a bar?"

"Changed my mind." Jim said as he scanned the room.

"Did you maybe, I don't know, want to ask my opinion?" Bones wondered aloud but he could see Jim wasn't paying him any attention. "Hey what are you-"

That's when he spotted her.

"Unbelievable Jim." Bones groaned.

"What?" Jim turned his attention back to his friend.

"If we've come here just so you can spy on Eva-"

"Spy on Eva?" Jim scoffed. "Why would I do that? And besides I don't even know where she's gone tonight."

"Yeh and I bet you don't know that she's out with the weapons lot including Harriton who's currently putting the moves on her." Bones mumbled.

"What?" Jim turned on him. "Where?"

"Thought you didn't know where Eva was?" Bones raised his eye brow at him. He then noticed in Jim's eyes how he had spotted Eva and the Harriton boy behind Bones's shoulder.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jim said.

"Jim-"

"You want one?" Jim didn't even wait for the doctor's response as he was already making his way across the room.

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight might I say." The man told the woman who was stood extremely close.

Eva smiled at the man, she hit him on the arm but let her contact linger. The two were stood so close that her bare knees were in contact with his leg. Her short skirt emphasising her long legs, something Harriton was appreciating.

"I never realised you were such a charmer Jack." Eva teased.

"Well when I meet a beautiful lady..."

Eva laughed at his remark, subtly moving closer to him.

"You're from Mississippi right?"

"Yes I am." The man's throat became dry as he realised how close Eva was getting to him.

"Well Jack, I have this fantasy of sleeping with people from completely different places, see what they can offer in the bedroom." Eva smirked, her whisper ghosted across his lips. "And I've never had sex with some from Mississippi before."

The two were about to meet when a hand came down between them and slammed onto the bar.

"A beer and a scotch please." The new man firmly placed his body as a barrier between Harriton and Eva, something that did not make the Englishwoman happy, especially seeing who it was.

"Hi Jim." Eva said with as much hate as she could.

Jim turned to look at her and did a double take.

"Oh hey Eva, didn't see you there." Jim smiled at her.

"I'm sure you didn't." At this point Bones walked up to the group, not at all happy.

"Captain Kirk." Jack stood to attention and Eva rolled her eyes. Jim turned to look at the Ensign then sent a pointed look to Eva. She was so tempted to flip him off but decided against it.

"Hello Mister..." Jim momentarily forgot the boy's name as he turned his attention back to the Ensign.

"Harriton. Jack Harriton." He replied.

"Well call me Jim, Jack. No need for formalities here. We're just couple of people in a club." Jim waved him down.

"Alright...Jim." The Ensign smirked with himself and Eva felt her face drop. The mood now completely ruined.

"So you two here alone?" Jim asked.

"Yes actual-" Eva began but Jack cut her off.

"Well we were with the weapons crew but they've moved on to other activities. Only myself and Eva left now." Jack told Jim.

A bar tender appeared with the drinks for Jim which he quickly paid for.

"Well me and Bones here are by ourselves." Jim said. Oh no, Eva knew what he was doing. "What don't we all get a booth or something?"

"Me and Jack were about to-"

"That would be great." Jack cut off Eva again.

"Excellent." Jim wrapped his arm around the shoulder of Jack and led him away from Eva. The two chatting as Jim led them to a booth.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Eva muttered under her breath as she followed, Bones agreeing with her words.

* * *

"So have you told him yet?" Bones asked.

Eva and him sat on one side of the booth an hour or so later after Jim had arrived. The two had ideally chatted about little things. The fact the doctors were coming from London in two days to see her and how her scar was doing. Also how Johanna was and how her schooling was going. Now though the attention turned to a topic Eva wanted to avoid.

"It was only confirmed today." Eva told him. "Give me chance to at least think on how to broach the subject."

"You need to tell him soon, before he finds out himself." Bones warned her.

"I know, I know. Just don't rush me old man." Eva shot back.

"Don't pander me kid." Bones argued. The two rolled their eyes at the other as they took a sip of their drink. "What is going on with you two anyway?"

"Me and who?"

"You and Jim." Eva avoided the doctor's eye contact. "Come on Smith, I ain't blind."

"There is nothing going on between me and Jim." Eva told him. "We're just good friends."

"You two have been dancing around each other ever since the incident with Nero." Bones explained. "That intimate position I found you two in the other day wasn't the first one I've seen this past year."

Eva felt herself blush and took another drink. How at times like this she wished she could drink alcohol.

Yes Bones was right, her and Jim had had more than one of the moments that occurred on the ship but that's all they were, moments. Nothing came of them and Eva wasn't sure whether to be happy or be sad.

Ever since that kiss she had started to think about Jim a lot more. She would get jealous when she saw him with other girls but would forgive him straight away when he turned his attention back to her.

She had managed to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing nothing could come of them. If there was something there between her and Jim then she knew it would end in heart ache. Most likely for her, in all the time she had known him she had never seen him in a monogamous relationship. To be fair she had never really been in one either.

"You have nothing to worry about Bones, believe me." Eva told him with a cynical smile.

"I'm not so sure, the way Jim's been acting around yer lately." Bones commented as he took a drink.

"That must be why he's getting so close to those two friends then." Eva nodded her head towards Jim who was stood at the bar talking to two very attractive females. Bones followed her gaze then rolled his eyes when he saw what their friend was up to. Eva did a double take when she saw something. "Did you-"

"Yes they have tails." Bones took another big swig of his drink.

"So where were we?" Eva heard a voice say next to her. She turned to see Jack had snuggled up extremely close to her again. He leaned in for a kiss but Eva held up her hand and pushed his face away.

"You were just about to leave." Eva told him, the man had a confused look in his eyes.

"So this," He pointed between him and Eva. "Isn't happening?"

"God no." Eva shook her head at him, even giving out a small laugh. "You had your chance but the mood's gone."

"But I thought you said you wanted to have sex with someone from Mississippi?"

"Mississippi has more than one attractive guy Jack." Eva shrugged her shoulders at him. "If it's any consolation, it was only going to be a quick shag anyway. Didn't plan for it to go anywhere."

"I...urm..."

"Listen if you still want a hook up, the girl to the right of the bar, with black hair?" Jack nodded his head when he could see her. "She's been looking you up and down all night. I would go talk to her."

Jack nodded his head before walking away, still a little dazed at what had just happened.

"You're as bad as Jim sometimes." Bones stated.

"I know." Eva sighed before standing up. "It's late and I have stuff to do in the morning."

"I'll walk you home." Bones told her as he too stood up.

"Bones you don't-"

"Yes I do now shut up and let me walk you home." Bones snapped at her. Eva smirked at her friend's grumpiness but didn't argue.

The two sent Jim a message on his phone so he knew where they had gone before leaving the club. Eva sent one fleeting glance back but regretted it when she saw Jim getting personal with the girls he was talking with.

Jim didn't even realise the reason he had come to the club in the first place was now walking out of the door.


	3. Jealousy

**Apologies for the wait, turns out life got more hectic after exams, funny that?**

**Anyway I've also been thinking about where I wanted this story to go and to keep it original which I hope I have done and will do.**

**In a couple of chapters time you will understand that sentence fully but for now it's just a heads up about why I might take longer to post as I'm trying to fully formulate what I want to happen.**

**There's so many different threads in my head about where this could go it's unreal.**

**This chapter is a little short for my standard but it's a good place to cut it off.**

**Anyway thank you very much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. An over whelming response that makes me smile every time I get an email to inform me.**

**Enjoy**

**Vex**

* * *

Eva let herself into the flat, most likely Jim was still in bed. She, on the other hand, was ready for work. The grey Starfleet uniform with the red strips was fitted to her body but she preferred her red dress.

When she walked into the flat she was expecting the light to be off, that was a given. She wasn't at all surprised either when she found a bra hanging on a lamp further into the flat, so he had a guest still. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour but decided to keep on walking, hopefully she would be able to avoid the pair until-

_Wait, was that another bra?_

Eva picked it up and examined it to the one she had found earlier. Yes she knew women don't go around wearing 2 bras but just to be sure...yep different cup sizes. Jim had apparently scored with both the friends last night.

Eva scoffed, somehow now in a foul mood due to this fact.

As she made her way to the bedroom a wicked idea came to her head and an evil smirk spread across her lips. After last night he deserves this, she thought.

"JIM?!" She cried his name as she walked into the bedroom holding on to the two bras. The lights came up and all three in the bed turned to look at the hysterical woman who looked close to tears.

"Eva...what are you-" Jim began but was cut off. His words were slurred as his mind tried to wake up. His two 'friends' from the night before sat up either side of him looking scared by the woman.

"You cheated on me?" Eva held back tears as she looked at the two women. "I was gone for one night!"

"Eva-" Oh no, he could see what she was doing. He began to sit up but one of the dark haired girls beside him, beat him to it.

"Oh my god, he never said he was in a relationship." She looked to her friend, both seemed equally upset for the Englishwoman.

"I think these are yours." Eva didn't look at them as she handed back the bras, allowing a few tears to slip. "I don't blame you, how could you have known?"

"We are so sorry." Once decent the two girls ran out of bed and went to Eva's side. They both hugged her and as she cried into their shoulders, they turned to shot a death glare at Jim.

The man watched with an open mouth not quite understanding what was happening.

"Hang on a minute-" Jim tried to defend himself but one of the girls cut across him.

"How could you Jim?" She spat at him.

"This poor girl." The other spat at him as well.

"It's okay I'm being pathetic anyway." Eva pushed them away and shook her head, an unmistakable tremor in her voice. "I should have known after the last time-"

"The last time?" One girl was shocked.

"You disgust me." The other snapped at Jim.

"Just one min-" Jim finally found the comprehension to move out of bed but it was too late. The two girls were already moving to the door, picking up various items of clothing as they did so.

"Don't worry honey, we'll tell everyone we know about Jim Kirk." One said as she pulled her dress back on.

"You don't have to-" Eva gave them a small smile.

"Oh we do. We'll make sure people know how much of a cheating bastard he is." The girl approached Eva. "You deserve better."

Eva gave her a small smile in thanks as she wiped the remaining tears.

The two girls then made their way to the door. Jim close at their heels.

"Don't believe anything she says." Jim told them, he could already feel the damage the reputation could do.

When he reached them he was met by a hand on the cheek as one slapped him across the face.

"How dare you call her a liar." The one who slapped him said.

"But she is-"

The other one came forward and slapped him the other side.

"Goodbye Jim." The two then left the flat.

Jim, still in his boxers, stood still for a moment speechless as he looked at the door.

His mouth closed though and an angry look crossed his eyes as he made his way back to his bedroom. Eva was sat on his bed making sure her makeup hadn't run with the fake tears. She smiled up at him when he walked back through, further adding to the anger.

"Good morning Jim." She said in a patronising tone as she stood up in front of him. She couldn't help but glance over his chest, appreciating the view.

"What the hell was that?" He asked angrily.

"Your wake up call." She flattened out her skirt then made direct eye contact with him. Being only a few inches smaller had its advantages in moments like this for Eva.

"I didn't ask for one." Jim growled.

"Well you got one so deal with it." Eva matched his tone.

"What is your problem Eva?"

"My problem? My problem?!" Eva scoffed. "What the hell was your problem last night?"

"Oh I see what this is about." Jim nodded. "You're jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Eva's voice rose to a new pitch. "So last night you were just being a friend?"

"Yeah I was-

"Bullshit." Eva cut him off taking a step towards him.

"Well what was that this morning?" Jim asked her, their voices getting louder and louder. "You being a friend?"

"Well at least you got laid last night. I had to go home and read a bloody book!" Eva shouted at him. The two stood chest to chest.

"Oh so you are jealous?"

"What is there to be jealous of?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly." Eva said. "There is nothing going on between u-"

Eva was cut off by the fact Jim had grabbed the back of her neck and had crushed their lips together.

They battled for dominance as his hands remained to keep her to his face while hers were on his chest.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and the two stood staring at each other with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

"Eva-" Jim said quietly about to begin apologising but was cut off by Eva jumping on him.

This time she held his face to hers while his hands went to her hips which were now wrapped around his waist. Eva felt her back pressed against a wall as Jim's lips roamed to her neck, she gave out an involuntary moan but didn't care in the moment. It felt too good.

She brought his face up to meet hers and the two resumed kissing. She was vaguely aware of Jim carrying her somewhere else but was more focused on how good his lips tasted.

When he next set her down she felt the soft press of a mattress and knew they were on his bed. She unwrapped her legs allowing him room as his lips once again wondered as did his hands which travelled further and further up her skirt.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing cut across them.

"Jim-" Eva said, breathless. "I have to get that."

"Ignore it." He said bringing his lips back to hers to try and distract her. She let him for a few more moments before the sound of the phone brought her back to reality.

"Jim" She said in between kisses. "I need to get that."

With one final lingering kiss, both – with reluctance – pulled apart.

Jim rolled over to the side and looked at the ceiling as he lay next to Eva. She took a few seconds to regain her normal breathing before answering her phone.

"Lieutenant Smith." She answered and heard the familiar voice of Admiral Pike on the other end. "Good morning sir...yes I'm with him now...I jogged to his flat sir...he'll be in shortly."

Eva hung up the phone and silence returned with the sound of laboured breathing.

Eva closed her eyes as she tried to shake how good the new memories felt that they had just created.

"Pike wants to see you." Eva said as she stood up. She flattened her outfit and made her way out of the room. Jim was quick to follow.

"Eva wait." He caught her wrist and turned her back round to face him. He had managed to pull a pair of trousers on and a shirt. "Are we not going to talk about that?"

"About what?" Eva asked getting frustrated. _This was not how it was supposed to go._

"That." Jim gestured back to his room. "Something like that doesn't just happen."

"Well it did." Eva snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now can we just go back to being friends."

"Eva we both know we can't ignore something-"

"Jim I've been reassigned."

Eva decided to change the subject and to get it out of the way. A silence hung in the air.

"What?" Jim asked in a breathy voice more akin to a laugh.

"I've been taken off the Enterprise." Eva looked anywhere but his eyes. "Why do you think I came over this morning? I wanted to tell you in person before anyone else does."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Jim looked at Eva and when she didn't smile he knew it was the truth. "How long?"

"I go next week."

"But you're the Enterprise's senior weapons officer. You can't just leave." Jim argued.

"It's orders from—"

"No I'll talk to Pike we'll get this-"

"Jim it's from Admiral Marcus." At that Jim did stop talking. He sunk into a nearby chair. "He's doing this project and needs weapons specialists. Apparently he's been impressed by my time on the Enterprise as well as my academy records."

Jim was silent as he took the information on.

"I only found out yesterday." Eva continued. "That's what the phone call was about...Jim I'm sorry-"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Jim gave her a weak smile and a shrug. "You're just following orders."

"I think that's the worst part." Eva muttered but Jim heard. She sighed before speaking louder. "You have a meeting to go and I have to organise stuff. Message me about that drink okay?"

Jim nodded his head not looking up.

She reached down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Eva knew she was going to regret it afterwards but in the moment she didn't care.

"Bye Jim." She whispered before walking out of the door.

Jim simply watched as she left.


	4. Whiskey

**Hey...okay I'm sorry for the delay...please forgive me?**

**Oh I do have a shameless plug, I finally joined Tumblr so if you fancy following me then go to my profile for the link. **

**If you have any questions for me, feel free to ask.**

**Vex**

* * *

"I did it Bones. I told the prick and now I feel like shit." Eva moaned loudly, flopping her head to meet the wooden bar with a thud.

"Eva-" Bones began but was cut off by the mumbling woman sat next to him.

"I am ***hiccup*** a horrible person." Eva then sat up and downed the rest of her whiskey, giving a quick shudder at the taste before motioning to the barman for the next one.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks." Bones told her. He was surprised by how many whiskeys the Englishwoman had downed before reaching this state of intoxication, expecting her to be a light weight considering she drank rarely and even then it was only a beer, most of the time alcoholic free. This was actually the first time that he had known her, that he had seen her drunk. "I think 10 whiskeys is close to me having to pump your stomach."

"And I kissed him." Eva was oblivious to Bones and instead took a gulp of her new glass and paid the bar tender. "Nearly let him in my pants as well. But it felt so good."

Bones had had enough and took the glass off Eva.

"Hey." She looked at him annoyed and watched as he finished her glass. It was only midday but after listening to Eva the past few hours, he needed a drink.

He had called to ask if she had told Jim yet and all she said was that she was at a bar. He knew he needed to go look after her but god dammit, she was annoying when drunk.

"Come on, you should go home." Bones was also uncomfortable with what Eva was revealing to him, he wasn't her best girlfriend but she was sure acting like he was.

"I think I actually have feelings for the guy." Eva said, disgusted in herself and not even protesting when Bones put his arm around her waist and started to walk her out. Eva lent heavily on him continuing with her monologue. "Which is so wrong because he is an idiot...a great big womanising...idiot...he is the King of idiots! From this day forth I will call him Jim the idiot."

"You do that." Bones huffed grateful Eva didn't live very far from the bar she had gone to.

"Ohhh," A new idea popped into Eva's head and it caused her body to jump which jostled Bones. The Doctor yanked Eva along in retaliation but she didn't seem to notice. Random people on the street watched the pair with curious looks, wondering how someone could be that drunk this early. "How about Jim the wanker?...Though I can suppose he'll just find one of his many girlfriends to do that for him."

Eva then burst into giggles at her own joke making her walk even slower much to Bones annoyance. She continued with her giggling all the way back to her flat.

Bones opened the door with Eva's key card and shoved the weapons office through the door. She did a twirl before finding Bones again who watched her literally sway on the spot.

"Do you want a drink? You look like you need a drink." Eva answered for him and made her way to the kitchen but Bones placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"No Eva, I don't want a drink." He guided her to her sofa and sat her down. "I need to report to the Enterprise in half an hour."

"Shouldn't we both?" Eva asked, her words slurred.

"No Eva you don't have to. Remember?" He watched as the girl looked to be thinking really hard. "You got reassigned, you don't work on the Enterprise anymore."

"I don't do I?" Eva asked with a sad voice. "I'm going to miss you all...even Spock, that pointy eared prick. Will you miss me?"

"I don't know why but I know I will." Bones begrudgingly admitted.

"Jim won't though, he'll be glad to see the back of me." Eva said. "Not only to look at my arse, which is a good arse, but because I was a bitch to him. You should have seen him this morning."

"No thanks. Not after what you told me you got up to." Bones shook his head at her. He heard a bleep causing his head to spin in the direction but he couldn't pin point where it had come from. He turned back around to find Eva fast asleep on her sofa. Bones rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

He then left the flat to go to work while leaving a sleeping Eva to wake with a bad hangover.

* * *

_INCOMING VIDEO CALL_

_INCOMING VIDEO CALL_

"Tell them to leave a message." Eva mumbled into the sofa after having been rudely awoken by her computer.

"That's a bit rude isn't it?"

Eva's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice. She looked to the screen in front of her with Dr Hein sat there behind her desk in London, staring down at Eva. The weapons officer had managed to take off her uniform at some point after Bones had left and was sat there in underwear covered by a large T-shirt.

"How did you bypass my answer machine?" Eva asked groggily as she sat up, holding down the sick that threatened to come up.

"Eva I can do more than you imagine." The Doctor told her. "You look like death warmed up my dear, everything okay?"

"Oh come on you know what happened." Eva sneered. "If you can bypass video calling I'm pretty sure you can keep tabs on what I'm doing, which is really creepy by the way."

"Then I'm guessing you know why I've called." The doctor was not impressed. "We specifically tell you not to drink alcohol."

"Oh come on Hein, you think after 6 years alcohol isn't fine in my system?" Eva was not in the mood for her doctor. "And you think all the time I was in the academy I didn't have a single drink?"

"Oh we know you had some alcohol after your first mission but we thought due to the circumstances it was allowed, in moderation. However this is frankly stupid Eva. You could have had to go to hospital to have your stomach pumped." The doctor berated her.

"You and I both know that's bullshit." Eva snapped. "I don't know what you're keeping secret from me but I've had enough. What is wrong with me?"

The doctor was silent for a moment looking at Eva who, partly spurred on by her foul mood but also after years of questions, had had enough.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know? Where to begin?" Eva asked but didn't wait for an answer. "How about I'm not allowed alcohol yet I don't take any medication? Or the fact that whenever I was in a serious injury in the academy, you lot would rush over and not let my friends see me and only you could treat me? Let's not forget that my medical files are classified to everyone but yourself and I heal extraordinarily fast, that's if I even get hurt in the first place. And to now add to the list is the mystery case of the poison I was hit with while on duty. One that should have killed me in minutes yet I somehow managed to survive for 20 before receiving treatment. So please tell me WHAT THE FUCK COULD I MEAN!"

Eva's temper burst out in the last sentence, she didn't even realise she was stood up at this point. A silence hung in the air but Eva cut across it, this time in a much calmer voice.

"Please just tell me what's wrong with me."

"Eva, there is nothing wrong with you." Hein told her. "You are far from it, you are what we want to achieve. You are the ideal person."

"What?"

"I think it's time we had a chat." Hein sighed. "It'll be best though if we do it face to face tomorrow."

"No, we can do it now." Eva said, her heartbeat picked up listening to the doctor's words.

"I'll need to get clearance first." Hein muttered to herself. "Especially considering you're working for the Admiral next week."

"What has Marcus got to do with this?" Eva asked. "Listen I'm getting some water for my head because I want to pay attention to this. Please Hein you owe it to me to tell me whatever you've been keeping secret."

Eva ran to her kitchen and rummaged to get a glass.

"Shit." She snapped as a glass dropped on the floor. Her outburst covered the sound of the bomb going off on the screen as it cut to black.

"I'm back." Eva said but was met with a blank screen. She reasoned Hein would just tell her tomorrow but she couldn't help but be frustrated. She sighed heavily before leaning back on the sofa.

Against her mind protesting, her body forced her back to sleep in order to get rid of the last effects of the alcohol. Eva having no idea what was going on in London at that very moment.

* * *

The sounds of sirens woke Eva up this time. When she sat up a small headache remained but she was able to push it to the back of her mind.

She slowly stood up and made her way to the window to look out to the city below where she could see fire in the distance, a fire at Starfleet headquarters.

"Shit." Eva whispered as she ran to her TV and turned the news on.

"The fire was started by an unknown aircraft attacking the building. The number of causalities is yet to be confirmed." The news reporter explained. "No one word on whether this is connected with the terrorist bombing which took place early today in London."

The next clip showed the ruined remains of an area of London and Eva had to sit down in shock. Her doctors had been situated there, right next door to the Starfleet public records. Now all that was left was rubble.

She held back tears as she thought of all those that she knew that were likely to be dead -Hein!

Eva felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, the doctor hadn't hung up on her.

She had been blasted to smithereens.

Eva didn't want to picture it in her head and instead focused her attention on the screen. She rubbed her eyes trying to stop them from crying but a few tears slipped out. She sniffed but she had to stay strong.

"Senior command were meeting in the room to discuss—"

JIM!

Eva ran for her mobile and called Jim straight away but he didn't pick up. She began to panic as he would have been in the room as the Enterprise's captain. When the phone rang out, Eva ran to her room and quickly changed into some uniform, constantly hitting the redial button on her phone.

Within ten minutes she was at Jim's flat and banging her fist hard on the door. It swung open to reveal Jim stood in his uniform with tired and strained eyes.

"Thank god." Eva flung her arms around Jim and held him close, her breathing was heavy after running to his flat. "I thought you were hurt."

Jim wrapped his arms around Eva and held her close taking comfort in her embrace. He lent his face into her shoulder and just started to cry.

Eva wasn't a fool, she noticed he had been crying before she had come in, someone must have died she thought.

"It's okay." Eva whispered to him, never seeing him this vulnerable before, as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "I'm here."

* * *

The sun filtered through Jim's window and Eva looked out to the city as a new day dawned. She watched as ships slowly began to rebuild the damaged caused to HQ which now had a black mark running down its side.

Eva was sat upright in Jim's bed as he was fast asleep, his head resting on her lap.

She had managed to find out it was Pike who had died last night and she now understood Kirk's reaction, the man had been almost a father to him. She smiled sadly looking down at her friend, at some point in the night they had ended up in this position and Jim had gone to sleep. Eva didn't mind though, her hand subconsciously moving through Jim's hair.

"You didn't have to stay the night." Jim said startling Eva but not enough to make her jump.

"Yes I did." Eva told him. Jim sat up and looked at his friend. "So what happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long is it going to take you to gear the Enterprise up to get whichever son of a bitch did this?"

"Eva the Enterprise was taken off me." Jim said sadly.

"Then go take it back." Eva responded, it sounded so simple.

Jim looked at her and the two held eye contact for a moment before a bleeping sound went off. He leaned over and pressed a button, accepting the call.

"Yeah." Was the only indication Jim gave that he was listening.

"Commander, Mr Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship." Eva was surprised to hear the voice of Spock on the other end of the phone. "He has asked to see us right away."


End file.
